The Greasers in 2007
by Greaser-Girl13
Summary: Such an original title, I know...Basically, the Outsiders find themselves in the year 2007.
1. The meet Sodalicious?

**Ok, I know I already have two other stories started, but my brother is wiping our computer, so I had to put this on here so it doesn't get erased... also it's sorta funny and this gives me a variety now of what I can update.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders.**

It was officially the worst day of my life- my best friend in the whole world had moved away. I didn't feel like really doing anything accept lying on my bed and thinking about my screwed up life. I threw my bag down after the last day of school and ran up to my room; this summer was gonna suck. Tara had been my only friend since third grade, and now that she was gone, I had no one. My parents were gone on vacation, so I was home, alone and depressed.

I had been upstairs for ten minutes when I heard a bump from downstairs. I ran to the top of the stairs and I heard talking. I crept into my room and got my softball bat and crept downstairs with it. I opened the door that led to the room the sound was coming from enough to hear what they were saying.

"…I dunno, I couldn't tell you…"one voice said.

"Well how'd we end up here, then?" Said another.

"How am I supposed to know?" All the voices that were talking belong to guys, and that scared me. There were at least four guys in that room and it sounded like more. I ran into the room and hit the first person I reached with the bat. The guy I hit was blonde, very blonde. He grabbed his head and wheeled around to look at me.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked. They all were advancing toward me, and before I knew it, they had backed me into a corner.

"Oh damn!" I said to myself and I extended the bat out so they couldn't get to me. There were seven of them, and they all looked like teenage JDs, I didn't stand a chance.

One of them whispered to another, "I think we scared her." They were all looking at me and I felt like a frightened animal, shaking and pale. One of the guys advanced toward me with his hands raised slightly to his chest and he gently tried to pry the bat out of my hands.

"It's okay…We ain't gonna hurt you," he said calmly he took the bat from me and leaned it up against the wall.

Another one of the guys with long rust-colored side burns spoke up, "Yeah, we come in peace." I figured nothing in that room was worth standing up to these guys for, so I just pushed past them and left to go upstairs and call the police.

I had the phone in my hand and was beginning to dial when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"What?" I called.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," said a very gentle voice from the other side of the door. I stopped dialing.

"Come in," I called as I opened up the door revealing the handsome guy who had taken away my bat earlier. He looked really familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd seen him before. He grined when I opened the door.

"Wanna talk?" he asked me.

"Sure, lets talk!" I snapped as I walked away from the door, "Lets talk about why you and your buddies broke into my house, and why you followed me upto my room! Let talk about why you care about me!" The teen was just standing in the door, and to my surprise, it looked like he was actually listening to what I was saying.

"First can you tell me your name?" he asked calmly.

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"Uh," Damn, I forgot my name! "My name is Bailey."

"Oh, that's a nice name," the guy said still standing in the door, "My name's Sodapop, but you can call me Soda." He grinned that cute little grin again. Wait, I knew that name from somewhere!

"Sodapop Curtis?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said as he nodded his head.

"Oh my god!" I pushed passed Soda, ran down the stairs, and back into the room where the other six guys were waiting. I sat on the couch opposite of them and put my bag on my lap and started digging through it until I found what I'd been looking for until I found it and pulled it out; my copy of The Outsiders. The guys stared at me with raised eyebrows. I flipped to the fist couple pages with all the descriptions. "Green-grey eyes, brown-red hair, and the youngest," I said to myself and looked up at the guys and scaned them til I found a pair of green-grey eyes looking back at me.

"You!" I pointed to the kid, "Is your name Ponyboy?" Ponyboy nodded taken by surprise. I looked back down at the book and scanned the next description: Ice blue eyes and muscular. I looked up and pointed to the oldest looking guy.

"And you…You're Darryl?" He nodded.

Pretty soon, I had found out all the guys names and Soda had re-entered the room. I stared at them in disbelief.

"What are you guys doing at my house?" I paused, then added, "Let alone this decade…" They stared at me again.

"What'd you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I mean you're in the year 2007! And you're not in Tulsa anymore!" I was getting annoyed with their ignorance.

"That's fucked up…" Dally said.

"Watch your mouth, Winston! I'm not even allowed to say 'damn' yet!" I yelled at him. All of the greasers watched to see what would happen. Dally moved so close to me that if he would've gone another inch, we'd be kissing. I took a step back.

"Uh…do you want me to get an ice pack for your head?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Dallasss," Two-Bit said in a mocking tone and then he giggled, "That bump looks mighty bad! You should get some icccccce!" He giggled again. I stared at him.

"Shut up, Two-Bit." I said calmly. I heard a soft buzzing. Then it stopped. Then it started again. Then it stopped. I looked over to the corner of the room and Steve was playing with the DVD player making it go in and out and in and out. I walked over to him and slapped his hand. It was a good slap too, the one that makes your hand sting. He rubbed his hand with his other one.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"For being a butthead! If anyone wants to know what something is, ask me about it before you brake it!"

"Okaaaay…Then what is this?" Steve asked pointing at the DVD player.

"That, my good man, is a DVD player. You use it to watch movies from one of these disks like this one." I said holding up a DVD.

"And what's this?" Darry asked from across the room pointing at the computer.

"Well, that's a computer…You can download, upload, read, watch TV, play music, talk to friends, talk to strangers, and much more on it." The next half an hour went like that, them pointing out random things in the room and I'd explain them.

"Back in my day, we got along okay without any of this stuff…" Darry said to himself.

"Darry, when you say that, it makes you sound like an old fart, which makes me sound like an old fart since I'm only two years younger than you!" Two-Bit said and put his hand on his back and acted like he was leaning on a cane, "Back in my day, the sky was greener!" he started wagging his imaginary cane at the sky, "And the ground was bluer!" He wagged his cane at the ground. Everyone was laughing by now at Two-Bit's antics. Two-Bit walked into the kitchen.

"And what is this contraption?" he asked pointing at the refrigerator.

"Why that is an ice box." I informed him.

"We know," said Darry, "We had those in the 60s…Two-Bit was just being a smart ass." He thwapped Two-Bit upside the head. Two-Bit tried to hit him back but missed.

"Hey, I'm curious about that CD player thing," Said Pony.

"Yeah, is it kinda like a record player pretty much?" asked Johnny.

"Kinda," I said, "Come here, I'll show you," I brought all the guys back into the living room and I pressed play on the CD player and hoped there was a good song in; "Fergalicious" started playing. At the end of the song the guys stood there silently.

"What is 'Fergalicious'?" asked Steve.

"Um…It's what she calls herself in this song, I guess…" I thought about my definition the same as the guys were probably doing.

Soda spoke up, "So if I wrote a song, I could be Sodalicious?" Everyone in the room had to choke back a laugh at this remark even Soda had a hard time keeping a straight face. Because the way he said it made it sound like 'so delicious.'

"And if he's Sodalicious, I get to be Two-Bitlicious!" Two-Bit remarked. Dallas cocked an eyebrow.

"How 'bout Kiethlicious?" Dallas said smuggly.

"Screw you," Two-Bit said as he stuck his tongue out at Dallas. It turned out to be a huge fight between Dallas and Two-Bit and Darry was trying to referee. I saw things were getting way out of hand, so I whistled as loud as I could and everyone instantly stopped.

"Owwwww! What was that for?" Whined Two-Bit, "Are you trying to make us all deaf?" I really didn't know why I had wanted them to stop, so I thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"Ummm…Do you guys know what an X-Box is?"

----------------------------------

_Oops, I also don't own "Fergalicious" and X-Box...you guys probably know that already, but that's just in case...It's better safe than sorry...Heh...I left you with a litle bit of a cliff hanger there...not a big one, but a cliff hanger none the less...By the way, I still think this looks really short, but on Word it was over 6 pages...HAPPY TRAILS!_


	2. xbox and poptarts

Ok, this starts exactilly where the last chapter left off... this is the chapter I researched pop-tarts for. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

They all slowly shook their heads slowly, "Come on then, I'll show you!" I led them down stairs and they all flopped on the couch on top of each other. While they were getting situated, I popped in two controllers and a game. Before I could hand out the controllers, though, Dallas and Two-Bit had snatched up both of them and were pounding on the buttons biting their tongues. 

"Um, dudes? Don't you wanna know how to use these before you dig in?" I asked.

"Don't you just press these colorful buttons and flip these triggers?" Two-Bit asked as he psycholy pressed the various buttons. Pony and Johnny were twitching at the small clicking sounds of the controllers.

"Ah, but nothing's that simple in the 21st century!" I took the controller away from Dallas who quickly flipped out his switchblade.

"Settle down, Dallas! And put that away! Those are illegal nowadays!" the game started up, sadly it was football that was playing. They all cocked their eyebrows like they were probably thinking we were the laziest things on earth.

"You play football electronically?" Asked Darry in a disgusted voice, and by the looks of it, everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Well, we still play it like you are used to; this is just one of the many variations!" I explained and they all slowly nodded, "Watch!" I showed them how to work the controllers and what all the buttons did, but two controllers doesn't keep seven guys occupied for long. Pony and Johnny were sighing since they very rarely got to touch the controllers, Two-Bit's eyes were twitching and Darry had to remind him to blink, Dallas was hogging a controller all to himself threatening his blade to anyone who took it away, and Soda and Steve were almost jumping out of their skin in excitement and yelling things at the screen. It was very amusing to watch for the first thirty minutes, then everyone got bored.

"Do you have any other fun games?" asked Johnny. I thought and then I slapped my forehead for being so stupid as to forget my favorite game: Dance Dance Revolution! What would they say at school, I thought, when I say that I played DDR with the greasers over break...They'd think I was crazy…which I probably am…

"Dance, Dance what now?" Asked Soda.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" I said plugging in the dance mats, "It's only like the funnest game ever! What you do is there are gonna be arrows sliding up the screen, and you need to step on the right arrow on the mat when they reach the top. Like this…" I did a short demo for them, and when I was done, Pony jumped up.

"I think I get it, but lemme do a slow song…" Pony and I did a competition on a waltz like song, and surprisingly enough, he won.

"It cuz you had your own cheering section back there…" I said pointing towards the couch where the six other greasers were piled up.

"Hey, I was rootin' for you, babe!" Steve began as he grinned.

"Save it, Steve-o…" I sat down on the couch as Johnny jumped up and replaced me on my mat. Suddenly the room got really quiet. No one knew what to think; Johnny doing DDR? Had time travel screwed up poor Johnny's mind? I couldn't even picture it without giggling a little. I didn't say anything because I thought it might be very good entertainment.

"Take it easy on me, now Pony…" He said smiling.

"Ok, Johnny, you can choose the song…" Johnny pushed on the down key until he came to a tango sounding song and he pressed 'ok'…I was getting excited. Here they go, I thought. Now, think of the funniest thing in the world; that is nothing compared to the hilarity of Pony and Johnny doing DDR. They were concentrating hard on the screen as they bit their lips and tried to taunt each other and get each other off balance. Pony ended up losing which meant it was Dallas's turn, Dallas's ego was a bit too big and he picked a really fast song which he ended up losing.

"Johnny, remind me of this the next time you want me to save your ass," Said Dallas teasingly as he messed up Johnny's hair and sat down. After about ten rounds, it was Darry's turn and he was up against Soda. Soda had been the winner of the past five rounds and he was able to do the really fast songs, Darry picked a song without knowing it was a switchy tempo one. If you imagined Pony and Johnny's dance- off funny, then imagine Darry's 6 foot 2 self trying to maneuver the keys. We were doing DDR for about two hours, I could barely move my legs anymore I was so beat, but none of the seven guys seemed to be the least tired, in fact, they probably looked the same as if they'd only been playing for three minutes.

"Aren't you guys the least bit tired?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"Uh, no, we can't say that we are…" Confirmed Pony. I had to get out of that basement; I had to think of a plan to draw them towards something else if I wanted to survive this day.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" I asked hoping they would fall for my plan. They all thought a minute until they agreed that a meal would be pretty nice.

"Then it's settled," I said as I got up to turn off the game. They all got up and rushed to the stairs, and that's when my knees gave out and I crashed and burned on the floor.

"You guys go on without me!" I said dramatically and I went limp on the floor playfully. There was a short pause before Darry scooped the pile that was left of me up and carried me up the stairs. Thank god for his muscles, I thought as he dropped me on the carpet of the living room. I stood up lightning quick.

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my arm I had landed on.

"Well…" Darry began, "After that very dramatic wipeout in the basement, we just wanted to see if you were still alive!" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Fine, there are snacks in the kitchen if you want some," I explained as I walked into the kitchen closely followed by the rest of the guys except Dallas who had to hang back a few seconds just to be cool or annoying.

"Get in here, Winston!" I knew I shouldn't be mean to him after knocking him upside the head with a softball bat, but I couldn't risk losing any of them. Dallas crept into the room from behind me and picked me up so my feet were dangling above the floor.

"Come on, Dallas! Let me down!" I swung my legs trying anything to get down, all the other guys were staring amusedly at us.

"Idunno, Bailey," Dallas said and I could tell he had a wolfish grin on his face, "Why would I let you down with all that disrespect you're showin' me?"

"Fine," I said as I crossed my arms. I was just gonna hang up here until he wasn't able to hold me up any longer…It's not like he had Darry's muscles. I sighed and looked around at all the guys who were grinning at me like they already knew my plan. Dallas didn't hold out for very long, after about three minutes he let me down. I looked at him and it was my turn to grin wolfishly. I went farther into the kitchen and opened the snack cabinet.

"You guys can have anything you want in here," I said showing them various boxes. Two-Bit pulled a small blue box out of the cupboard.

"Are these…" Two-Bit scanned the box, "S'mores Pop-Tarts?! The future has s'mores flavored Pop-tarts! With frosting?" Two-Bit was getting excited as he took the foil package out of the box, "Well, I know what I'm having!" All the guys were curious as to the different flavors of Pop-tarts we have in the future accept Dallas who simply grabbed a Coke and sat at the table calling the other guys 'dumb asses.'

"Well…" I started, "the flavors I have are chocolate, s'mores, and French toast." As it ended up, we had a very nutritious dinner of Cokes and assorted Pop-tarts, but the guys seemed content trading their second ones for different flavors which was fine with me because I really can't cook.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Well, I might not be able to update for a little while since, ironically enough, the overload of English homework I have right now is keeping me from writing...I wish I could write these for a grade...-sighs- 


End file.
